


Breaking

by CyberWarlock



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberWarlock/pseuds/CyberWarlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Incredibly dark fic ahead! Set slightly before the start of the first season and moves through the season with massive changes. Kurt is breaking inside. The bullying, the blind teacher staff and a certain jock all pushing him to the edge. What will happen when Kurt is pushed to the edge, helped along by Puck?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not too sure where I'm going to be taking this story. I have a few ideas for where this could go and we will have to see how the story flows all i know it is going to be a very dark fic. And while this story will follow some of the Glee timeline, I will be twisting and removing or adding parts, keeping some of my favorite Glee moments and skipping over parts I didn’t quite like. I do not own Glee or make any money off of this. I just had an idea and I wanted to see what would happen if I went with it. No beta all mistakes mine.

Kurt parked his vehicle in the school parking lot and he took a few moments to collect himself and prepare for what he knew would come. A group of jocks would be waiting for him, laughing and joking. It didn’t matter if he tried a different entrance to the school, if they didn’t get the morning dumpster toss in and they saw him at school then they made his day much worse. It became an understanding of sorts, he allowed himself to be tossed into the dumpster at the start of the school day and they in turn, limited the abuse during the rest of the day. Otherwise the jocks went out of the way with locker slams, slushies, insults and trips. A few times that wasn’t enough for them, nothing he couldn't handle, but a punch to the gut was not unknown to happen.

He sighed wearily as he got out his car and walked towards the dumpsters, the jocks spotted him and smiled at each other. Most of them Kurt wouldn’t be able to tell apart, they were all of a kind. Muscular, somewhat tall, short hair and the Lettermen jackets only made it that much harder to tell them apart. Only two of them ever stood out; Noah “Puck” Puckerman and Finn Hudson. It was easy to tell that out of all the jocks Puck took working out very seriously. His build was certainly bigger than all the others and whenever it was him that lifted Kurt up into the dumpster, he felt as though it took less effort then it did for other boys. A self-proclaimed bad ass with olive skin, dark eyes and a ridiculous Mohawk, Puck epitomized what a jock of the school was like.

Finn Hudson on the other hand had turned out to be different then Kurt had been expecting. Sure he a jock, quarterback of the football team at that, but he had never really done anything direct to Kurt. Oh sure he was around with the jocks during the morning tossing but he had never tossed Kurt inside, in fact he had on many occasions gotten the jocks to leave him alone long enough to lay his book bag and jacket outside the dumpster area to keep them safe from the contents of the trash heap. Tall and somewhat lanky but no less strong because of it, Finn had an air of command about him. A trait which helped to set him apart from the others, he also had a certain kindness and charm. And while Kurt would never admit to anyone he thought the half smile of Finn’s was just about the cutest thing he had ever seen.

Having arrived to the group of caveman, a nick name Kurt had given them in his mind that had helped to balance out the dull ache of fear, he readied himself. Something was off this time though and Kurt soon figured out what. A teacher was heading towards them and Puck slung an arm around Kurt’s shoulders. To outside appearances it was a friendly gesture; it certainly looked that way to Mr. Schuester, the Spanish teacher; but the gesture filled Kurt with 2 warring emotions. The first was of course terror at being trapped so close to the body of his tormentor. The second. . . Well second feeling just increased the panic as he felt a thrill of pleasure shot through him. The feel of that strongly muscled arm holding him close to a body, that even through the Letterman jacket, felt firm and warm. Kurt was struggling to hide any sign that he felt anything of the sort as he felt his face heat up, a sure sign that he starting to blush. As the teacher got closer Kurt felt a thrill of hope and panic shot through him. Surely a teacher wouldn’t turn a blind eye to this level of bullying but at the same time fear of what the jocks would to do to him if they didn’t get the daily toss.

It didn’t matter much though as Mr. Schuester walked right on by in a cheap pair of sunglasses with some tripe about friends and Puck responded in a way that only by actively not caring would you not hear the sarcasm in his voice. As soon as the teacher walked by Puck’s arm came away from his shoulders; a sigh of, mostly, relief escaped Kurt's mouth. Puck then turned to him with a smile and said “Its hammer time.” Knowing what was coming next Kurt sighed once again and slipped off his bag and coat, handing them to Finn, who accepted them with the ease of long time familiarity and set the items down near the dumpster. At which point Puck and another jock lifted Kurt up, and Kurt tried desperately not think about the strong arms under him, the muscles shifting, and slung him inside.

Lying inside for a few moments, Kurt collected himself. Irritated on many levels not the least of which was his bodies seeming betrayal of becoming aroused by the body of a jock he loathed. In any case, lying around a dumpster wouldn’t solve anything so Kurt carefully picked himself up and slipped over the edge to retrieve his belongings and make his way to class.

******

The next couple of weeks passed in much the same fashion. Kurt woke up early, took a generous amount of time getting ready for the day, had something to eat, as he was never hungry after a trip to the dumpster, and left for school. School passed by regularly as well. Park, dumpster toss in which sometimes Mr. Schuester would walk by and Puck would sling an arm around him in a friendly fashion; Kurt had long given up the hope that this time the teacher would notice, this time he would make a difference. Kurt began to resent the Spanish teacher and his never ending blind eye towards a student in need. Kurt never knew if it was just indifference or latent homophobia but the hate Kurt had for the jocks began to spread little by little to Mr. Schuester. And each time Kurt felt that strong arm and firm warm body pressed against him, he would feel a small longing form deep inside him; and each time he would hate himself just a little bit more. Then classes, which weren’t really all that difficult and back home to relax and do homework before getting ready to start the cycle all over again.

However this day brought something new and it terrified Kurt to no end. He had made his way to his first class after climbing out of the dumpster and was searching through his bag for his textbook when a folded piece of paper slides out. Kurt didn't remember putting anything like that in his bag so, shrugging slightly, he opened it up to hand writing that was unknown to him. Taking a quick glance around to make sure no one was watching he read the words with a growing sense of panic.

**"Couldn’t help but notice the way you have been leaning into me every time Schuester walks by. Watching you blush while you try to hide it. Maybe if you’re lucky I’ll give you something to really blush about next time."**

Kurt read the message over and over again struggling to figure out what he should do. Puck, the message could only come from Puck after all, figured out what had been happening those few times they were in direct contact. Kurt couldn’t remember a single time he had leaned into the jock but apparently he had. He was thankful he didn’t share any classes with Puck and if luck was on his side Puck wouldn’t have told anyone about this. Maybe, and it was kind of sick to hope for this, Puck was just going to use this to personally torment Kurt, upping the abuse to new heights for sick pleasure. It stood a fair chance that whatever Puck did would not be nearly as bad as what all the jocks would do if they heard about it.

Throughout the day Kurt kept a look out for Puck, but the only jocks he saw were either at their table in the cafeteria or the ones that pushed him into lockers throughout the day. It wasn’t till the end of the day that Kurt saw him. It was only for a moment as Puck was walking outside but in that moment Puck had looked right at him and smirked cruelly. At that moment Kurt knew it was all true, the note, the leaning against him and that tomorrow if Mr. Schuester didn't walk by Kurt would know exactly what Puck was planning on.

******

The note had been given to Kurt Monday morning, and for the next 3 days the dumpster tosses were performed as normal, but now his daily routine included reading the notes from Puck that were left in his bag. Puck either knew when the teacher would be walking by or he started keeping a few with him just in case things he couldn't do whatever he had planned. The note he got on Tuesday morning was short and simple, **“Maybe tomorrow.”** And Kurt found himself relieved that nothing had happened, worried about what it might be, and in a very small back part of his mind longing to find out. Wednesday's note was longer and sent shivers right down Kurt’s back.

**“No luck so far, but don’t worry you’ll find out soon enough. That look of fear doesn't fool me, I can see the anticipation in your eyes and the disappointment when nothing happened, except your usually trip.”**

Thursday Kurt was starting to think that maybe Mr. Schuester was coming to the area on purpose, not to stop whatever Puck had planned but just because he got some kind of kick over walking by knowing what was going to happen to gay kid. In fact Kurt started to get even more pissed off at the teacher then he did the other jocks, but Thursday note helped and hurt.

**“Soon. I can see you struggling to hold back your desire now. Watching you fight with yourself over what you want and what you know you can’t have. The anger in your eyes when Schuester walks past us tells me enough. You want him to stop coming by as much as I do. Faggot’s just going to have wait like a good little boy. It will be worth it.”**

It was disturbing and mortifying and to make matters worse that night he started dreaming of the things Puck might do, and not all of them were unpleasant. In some Puck merely starting whispering insults in Kurt’s ear before he was tossed. Faggot and freak were the star words in those. But in the others, the ones that aroused and repulsed him, Puck would fondle Kurt before tossing him in. Sometimes Kurt wouldn’t even be clothed and in one memorable dream Puck was naked showing off his body before laughing and Kurt's obvious arousal and tossing him in the dumpster without ceremony. Kurt had woken up from that one gasping and hard as rock from the things Puck had done; things that he shouldn’t want but was starting to feel like he needed.

Friday, it was always Kurt’s favorite day of the week for many of the same reasons as the other students but this Friday would turn out to be the one Kurt remembered best. He parked his vehicle like normal and got out to walk towards the dumpsters. Kurt noticed the difference right away. Only Puck was there, none of the others, including Finn were anywhere in sight. Kurt slowed his pace only slightly, worry and excitement fighting in his mind for dominance. While taking the last steps forward Puck let his mouth shift into a smirk, a smirk that hinted at something dark and cruel, despite himself Kurt shuddered slightly and began to blush.

Once within reach Puck grabbed Kurt by the arm and swung him around the edge of the walls enclosing the dumpsters shielding them from view, at least from this side of them. Puck manhandled Kurt to a certain spot and then stepped up behind him so close he could feel his back pressing slightly against Puck. Rooted to the spot by the sudden change in routine and fearful what would happen if he resisted Kurt stood there as still as possible. Puck leaned down slightly and began whispering in his ear, mouth so close he could feel the breath of the words ghost over him.

"Not quite what I had planned but I got tired of waiting so I had the boys distract Schuester from coming this way today." Puck's voice may have been quiet but there was no hiding the cruelty and suppressed humor. Not to mention a sudden hardness pressed against the top of his ass and lower back. Kurt shuddered again when he felt Puck press harder onto him, tighter against him and then stilled when a half moan half chuckle filled his ear. "Looks like you're pretty excited there too Hummel. Should known it wouldn't take much to get a faggot like you going. I bet you have been waiting for someone to come along and use you like your made to be." With each filthy word uttered the hardness on his back twitched and despite his eyes beginning to water he felt an answering hardness start in his own pants.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? If I showed you, right now, the things i could do to you. Maybe shove my dick in your mouth till your choking and your eyes stream with tears. Or maybe just bend you over and fuck your tight, virgin faggot hole, showing you what a man can do." Puck began, ever so slightly thrusting, against him and Kurt let the tears that were threatening finally start to fall. "It would help a fag like you to learn your place. Maybe one day we can find out just how much a faggot like you can scream." And with one final hard thrust against his back Puck pushed Kurt viciously into the side of the dumpster and walked away laughing darkly.

Kurt leaned against the dumpster trying to get his breathing under control and to stop the tears. It wasn't the words or the actions that had him so distraught but the fact that despite it all, despite all the humiliation and abuse, the thing that hurt him the most was that with just those words and some light grinding against his back, Kurt had came inside his pants.

******

Kurt had decided that after everything that had happened, not mention needing a change of clothes that he would just skip school today. He had already sent a message to his father saying he wasn't feeling well at all and was going to stay home. His dad didn't care too much about that as long as Kurt's grades stayed good and he didn't miss too many days of school. The death of Kurt's mother had caused a gap between them and they tended to not spend much time together. Kurt spent almost all his free time down in his basement room; a huge room more like a loft then anything else, with a separate bathroom all his own. Sound proofed to allow his father to sleep through early morning and late night singing that Kurt tended to do.

Kurt wasn't sure what to do, this morning his life had shifted drastically. Kurt had never lied to himself, it was the only way to survive in this town, to honestly address the problems that came his way. No matter which way he thought about it he knew he had enjoyed what happened. Not just from his bodies response but from the feelings that still sped through him; shame, humiliation, fear, disgust; but underneath and threading though all of those came pleasure, a sense of relief and a desire for it happen again. No, Kurt would be fully honest, at least with himself, a desire for Puck to come through on the things he whispered so cruelly.

Shaking from finally admitting just what he wanted and how the encounter made him feel, Kurt allowed himself to break down feeling the self loathing bubble through him. This is not what Kurt, or anyone, should want, he kept telling himself. How could anyone want to experience that kind of degradation, to be referred to not as a person but as a thing, an object that was only there to be used and tossed away. "Surely I am worth more then that." Kurt thought with a slight, very slight, surge of hope. But then the memories of all the dumpster tosses and slushies and locker shove came back to him. No one ever tries to stop them, not even the teachers, and except for the ones doing the tossing no one even acknowledges that they happen. Why would that be; unless faggots like Kurt truly were just meant to be used and abused. Maybe he should just accept his lot in life and move on.

Kurt regarded the thought with horror, no he told himself. It doesn't matter what a person is they are still a person and deserved to be treated as such. But despite his firm conviction a seed of doubt was planted in the back of mind. So Kurt did what he always did to help him cheer up. He went to his I-pod and selected a play list of his favorite songs, a list he constantly fiddled with, added or removing as needed, and let the music drown out his thoughts while he went to is vanity.

His father never bothered to go through Kurt's vanity as it looked just as it should, all be it in a boys room and not a girls. Lotions, creme's, even make up of all kinds organized upon the surface and in the drawers. However one drawer had a hidden space underneath. Kurt always made sure that one had the most "girly" items. He pulled it open and removed the items so he could slide the panel open. Inside was a small light blue book and a few pens.He removed them and opened to the second page, which contained a small list of names. These names were all the people that caused him the most amount of grief or hurt him the most. He had started the list near the end of his freshman year. Just as a way to vent out his emotions and let himself calm down though some harmless fantasy. Kurt carefully inked in a new name at the bottom of the list William Schuester. Kurt smirked a bit, the teacher had been so blind to the happenings going on around him and Kurt could think of nothing better then if he joined the list.

Putting his pen down he flipped to the first page. At the top was written in bold letters To Stupid To Live. At the time when he first made the list the title always made him laugh but as the abusive continued and then got worse he began to think that maybe it was true. "All the more reason to get out of this town and hopefully find somewhere, anywhere, that people won't judge me for being a fa . . . gay" Kurt thought, quickly correcting himself in his thoughts.

Kurt flicked back to the list and scanned the names inside, he settled on one second to last and stared thoughtfully at it. Noah Puckerman. Added just five weeks ago when Kurt had discerned that being the target of the morning dumpster toss had been Puck's idea from the start, once overheard as the group and walked away from the dumpsters. To this day Kurt could only think that it was because he was so obviously gay and that's why he was chosen as the victim. It made sense of course, being so different from the other boys at the school, it was natural that they would pick on the one who didn't conform. Kurt hesitated, glancing at the name one more time but he closed the book and put it and the pens back inside, hiding them from sight once again. Kurt turned off the music and got into bed, a nap would help clear his head. As he feel asleep he heard once again cruel words murmuring in his ear promising him all the things he was too scared to even think about wanting.


End file.
